Aisha
Aisha is the Fairy of Waves and the princess of Andros. Her boyfriend is Nabu. |-|Page 1= Winx-Layla-Aisha-winx-club-believix-in-you-28954783-550-666.jpg Lyla aisha sophix.jpg Aisha10.jpg Aisha9.jpg Aisha8.jpg Aisha7.jpg Aisha 1.png Aisha2.jpeg Aisha & Flora.jpg Aisha gets her enchantix.jpg Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg Layla-in-Enchantix-the-winx-club-24681263-300-406.jpg Love2Layla&Nabu 1024x768.jpg BelievixLayla1 1024x768.jpg BelievixLaylaMusaTecnaGroup1 800x600 (2).jpg Aisha-layla-charmix-winx-club-forever-32396213-284-300.png Aisha sirenix2d believeinwinx.png AishaH.png Aisha's New Band Outfit.PNG Aisha Transforming Into Harmonix.PNG Aisha 04.png Aisha gets her enchantix.jpg 185px-Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg 185px-Aisha Sirenix.jpg Winx-Fairies Layla Charmix.png winx-club-the-eclipse-5.jpg|Aisha using the neptune sword aisha in her pajamas.png|Aisha in her pajamas Winx-club-the-devourer-4.jpg winx-club-faraway-reflections-15.jpg kk.png shimmering-shells-01.jpg|Aisha bonding lemmy the-spill-03.jpg the-spill-016.jpg winx-pillar-of-light-4.jpg The-spill-02.jpg Winx-the-problems-of-love-2.jpg Aisha harmonix wallpaper by wizplace-d5f1eqm.png aishajjj.jpg aisha2.jpg aisha1.jpg layla 1.jpg layla_belivix.jpg imagesCA5RHDML.jpg imagesCA7VY2IX.jpg imagesCA3ZTYBR.jpg imagesCAEJP5N1.jpg|Roy & Ashia In Season 5 When Roy Got Hurt imagesCAN5YPKM.jpg|Musa & Ashia imagesCARNQSTR.jpg|Ashia & Her Mother imagesCAZEJKGW.jpg|Stella & Ashia & Musa In Season 5 UnderWater friendsforever_layla.jpg harmonixpower_layla.jpg|Winx harmonix doll bandicam 2013-06-13 13-24-30-083.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-24-43-496.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-26-06-335.png bandicam 2013-06-13 13-26-17-837.png Winx-emperors-throne-4.jpg Winx-club-faraway-reflections-10.jpg Winx-club-faraway-reflections-5.jpg winx-club-faraway-reflections-16.jpg 263557 165346926868268 3810934 n.jpg 261197 165346846868276 3520152 n.jpg 267992_165347166868244_7619618_n.jpg 252016_177502568986037_2509320_n.jpg 268392_165347133534914_5046102_n.jpg 281372_165347220201572_2202808_n.jpg 281872_177502318986062_5824691_n.jpg 305126_186214541448173_6822402_n.jpg 581313 334103916659234 1853604489 n.jpg|Tecna, Faragonda and Aisha. ff.jpg 268306 165389756863985 2923936 n.jpg shimmering-shells-05.jpg|Aisha in the shimmering shells Aisha Season 4 Ep 12.PNG Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-33-00-057.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-32-22-952.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-35-33-443.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-35-20-322.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-35-07-613.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-40-684.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-34-04-615.png Aisha_E201.png Aisha_E201-2.png Aisha_E201-3.png Aisha_E201-4.png Aisha_E201-5.png Aisha_E201-6.png Aisha_E201-7.png Aisha_E201-8.png Aisha_E201-9.png Aisha_E201-10.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-46-760.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-21-489.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-40-12-216.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-38-15-548.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-38-09-469.png Bandicam 2013-07-18 18-37-52-054.png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (26).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (25).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (23).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (20).png Winx Club - Episode 2 Season 2 (17).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (20).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (18).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (17).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (16).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (15).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (14).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (13).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (12).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (10).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (9).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (8).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (7).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (6).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (39).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (35).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (31).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (29).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (26).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (24).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (22).png Winx Club - Episode 3 Season 2 (21).png |-|Page 2= Aisha_E214.png Aisha_E215.png Aisha_E215-2.png Aisha_E215-3.png Aisha_E215-4.png Aisha_E215-5.png Gif 175x80 a1de7a.gif dfdd.png winx aisha3D.png Ta-da!.png Frightend.png Bloom and Aisha.png Stella_and_Aisha.png Winx-club-winx-couples-15.jpg Winx-club-winx-couples-4.jpg shimmering-shells-010.jpg Aisha_E217.png Aisha_E217-2.png Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Fairies Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Magical Adventure Category:Andros Category:Royalty Category:Winx club gallery Category:Winx Character Category:Winxclub Character Category:Winx Category:Royalty Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Adventure Category:Winx club Category:Winx Club Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 4 Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Harmonix Fairies Category:Roy Category:Nabu Category:Winx Club Category:Winx club gallery Category:Winx Character Category:Winx club Category:Female Character Category:Major Characters Category:Sirenix Fairies Category:Believix Fairies Category:Enchantix Fairies Category:Royalty